Letters to Beth
by CullenGirl019
Summary: This is Quinn writing to her letters to her daughter Beth as they are in the hospital. Quinn knows she is giving Beth up to Shelby Corcoran and she writes down the things she wants her daughter to know. One shot/story. Please review, it helps me improve
1. My Story

**Hi! So I'm kind of new to this fan fiction thing but I hope you all enjoy reading this! I'm not too sure whether I want it just to be a one shot or a whole story yet, but yeah... it is set when Quinn Fabray and her newborn daughter Beth are in the hospital. Quinn knows she is giving her daughter up to Shelby and she is writing letters to Beth (Beth will receive these letters when she is a teenager) so Quinn is writing as if they have already been separated. Sorry if thats confusing! Hope you all enjoy! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Glee or any of the characters :(  
>PS. Sorry I didn't know the middle names or ages of some of the characters so I made them up, hope you still enjoy it though!<br>PPS. Last thing before you read! This chapter is Quinn telling Beth her story so it may be kinda boring so bear that in mind. If there are other chapters I will try and make them more interesting :)**

**_**

Beth,

By the time you read these, you will be old enough to understand them... but you won't be with me anymore. Who am I you may ask? I'm your biological mother. I don't know how much you'll have been told about your background but I hope that you'll know you are adopted and that you'll take the time to read these letters.

I'm going to tell you my story; you deserve that much from me Beth. My name is Quinn Elizabeth Fabray _(NB. I didn't know her middle name so I made it up)_ and I am your biological mother. Your father is Noah Alexander Puckerman _(again I didn't know the middle name),_ but everyone calls him Puck. So, my story...it all started when I was sixteen years old _(nb. I don't know how old she was)_. I was on top of the world – I was head cheerleader at McKinley High School, I had the most popular boy in school as my boyfriend (his name was Finn Hudson) I was in Glee Club (although this was not a popular thing, I enjoyed it), captain of the Celibacy club and everyone loved me. You were conceived one night when Puck came round my house to practise for our duet the following day, after we practised we sat down and had a drink... he got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day and so one thing led to another. I know now not to trust a boy when he says 'trust me' because that one night changed my life forever.  
>Please do not let what I'm telling you ever make you feel worthless or like you weren't wanted because although you were conceived how you were, you were wanted (maybe not by me but I was so young at the time) but your mother wanted you so badly, from the moment she saw you in the hospital. Anyway back to the story... when I found out that I was pregnant I couldn't bear Finn knowing I'd cheated on him so I told him the baby was his, along with some ridiculous story about a hot tub. Pretty soon it was all over school that I was pregnant and my world began to crumble. I was kicked off the Cheerio squad in disgrace, Finn was no longer popular because of Glee Club and we were no longer the 'it' couple, I left the Celibacy club (after all they couldn't have a pregnant captain) and all I had left was Glee Club. And so I focused on three things. The first was Glee Club – I wasn't about to let the only thing I had left go. Secondly – you. I wanted to keep you safe Beth, whether or not I was going to keep you at that time you were still a living person inside of me. And lastly, but most importantly I focussed on not letting Finn find out that Puck was in fact the father of my baby. Finn and Puck were both so sweet but before long most of my Glee Club members, excluding Finn had figured out that Puck was in fact your father. I got chucked out of my house when my parents found out I was pregnant and had moved in with Finn so I was desperate not to let him find out. But it was too late. A girl in the Glee Club, Rachel Berry who had always wanted Finn for herself told him. She thought she was helping him, she did care about him but Finn went ballistic, crazy. He loved you so much and to find out you weren't his was awful for him. Of course a fight broke out between him and Puck and led to me admitting that Puck was the father. That was the day I lost Finn, forever. Back to Rachel Berry for a moment, my story is a confusing one. Rachel was sort of my friend and enemy during my time at McKinley high school but she was adopted and only during that year found out who her mother was – Shelby, your mother Shelby. You and Rachel Berry are sisters. I don't know if you'll know about any of this but if you don't and only find out now I hope I'm helping you to understand why I did all of this. I was a scared little girl, who couldn't bring up a baby by herself. And I was selfish, I knew if I kept you I would never regain my popularity status and I couldn't bear that. So the day of Sectionals came and we went on stage ready to beat Vocal Adrenaline, our rivals who your mum Shelby coached. Halfway through the competition, thankfully after we'd finished our songs, I went into labour after seeing my mum for the first time in over seven months. I was rushed to the hospital with my mum, Puck and my good friend Mercedes (whose house I moved to after the fight with Puck and Finn) came with me in the room whilst my other Glee friends waited outside. And you were born, I'd already known you were a little girl but it was still a shock seeing you for the first time, your tiny little face, and miniature fingers. But even then I knew I couldn't keep you. A few days after I was gazing at you in the room with all the other babies with Puck when you to-be-mother Shelby came in to congratulate us, on both you and our performance at Sectionals (Vocal Adrenaline did beat us though) She asked what you were called and I didn't say anything, I couldn't give you a name because that would make it harder to give you up, but your father instantly replied – he'd already made up his mind. "Beth." He said, and so you became Beth (well Bethany, but you were always Beth to us.) I had it all arranged what I was going to do with you, Mr Schuster was the Head of Glee Club and his wife Terri thought she was pregnant, but it later turned out to be a hysterical pregnancy. Of course Terri couldn't tell Mr Schuster this and she convinced me to give you to her after you were born – it seemed the perfect solution to me, she needed a baby and I had one to give away. I knew that you'd be in good hands because I knew Mr Schuster and I knew what a good father he would be, they could have given you so much more than I could have – it was all working out. Until Mr Schuster found out, he was furious and it ended his marriage, but he wasn't mad at me. I was only doing what was best for you baby girl. So anyway after seeing you in the room with us Shelby heard that we were giving you up for adoption and she put herself forward – she told us that she'd messed up giving Rachel away when she was younger and wanted a chance to put this right with another little girl to give her love to. I knew she'd take good care of you, and that way we'd know who you were with and maybe even see you from time to time. So we accepted. That was one day ago and I'm still in hospital with you, we're still here because the hospital said you have to be at least two weeks old before you can go to Shelby, so that's six more days with you. I'm writing this so that one day, you'll know who you are and why you were adopted because I know if it was me, I'd want to know. I hope you're not mad at me and I hope you continue reading these letters, I promise you the next ones won't be filled with the trauma and drama of my life but I wanted you to know the way things were.<p>

Quinn x


	2. Our Connection

**Hey! Decided to update this story because I was SO happy when I got some reviews. So a big thank you to LittleGeek, xyouaremylobsterx, LyricsArePoetry and Bee for taking the time to review. Your reviews made my days! :) And hopefully helped me to improve a bit. Anyway, I'd already written this when I wrote the first part to Letters to Beth and thought I'd post the second part and see what people thought. Please let me know if you think this is a good story (in letter form/ in another way?) or if it is better as a two or three part story? **

**Also: I'm really sorry for any mistakes I make about the characters (if I get their middle name wrong or anything like that). Last thing: This chapter is quite short but if I decide to continue this story then the next chapters will be longer, promise!**  
><strong>Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy! Izzie xx<strong>

* * *

><p>Beth,<p>

I'm lying here in this hospital bed, alone with you and yet somehow I feel a strange calm about me, as if everything will be alright now. There's so much I want you to know and I'm not going to be around soon to tell you and that kills me, it really does but I can't do it – it's not fair on either of us. We still haven't decided on your full name, Shelby said we could decide which is nice because it feels like that way we'll always be a part of you. Puck agreed that since he chose your first name I could choose your second but it's so hard, I know nothing about you and yet I'm supposed to give you a name that will label you for the rest of your life. I've decided these letters are going to be filled with not only with me but all the people in my life because I want to feel like you have as much of me in your life as you can.

The nurses are starting to come round with food and milk bottles. They asked if I wanted to breast feed you myself but I told them no, I read somewhere that it makes it harder for the baby and the adoptive mother to bond. So I'm trying to touch you as little as possible, to make it fair on you and Shelby – you need a chance to bond like real mother and daughter so she's visiting us twice a day and feeding you. As I already told you, my name is Quinn Elizabeth Fabray and I go by Quinn or Q for some people. I am sixteen years old and I go to McKinley High School in Ohio. I am five foot something (I don't measure myself) and am about average weight, my cheerio's practice kept my pretty fit. I have blond hair which I used to pull back in a ponytail but since I fell pregnant and got kicked off the cheerleading team I've been wearing it down more, I think I like it better that way. I have tanned, white skin and hazel eyes. I like to sing and dance. I don't really know what else to tell you about me, and I'm sorry if that frustrating. I'll move onto Puck.  
>As I also said above your father Puck is called Noah Alexander Puckerman but he mainly went by Puck, although we did occasionally use Noah in serious situations. You're father is a bad boy on the outside, throwing kids in dumpsters, throwing drinks in people's faces but on the inside he's a real nice guy. He is Jewish and has tanned skin (his family is Caucasian). He has a shaved head apart from a Mohican which on anyone else would look ridiculous but on him it looks good. He is tall and of a good build and is on the football team. His eyes are brown. So I'm guessing yours will be some dark hazel brown or something.<p>

It's all starting to sink in now and I realise that after today we'll only have five more days together. I didn't think I'd feel this way about you Beth, but it's like we're two magnets and we're drawn to each other. I find myself thinking about you all the time and wanting to pick you up. But I have to force myself not to because this is my choice Beth... it's the best choice, for both of us. I can't be a good mother to you and you deserve the best.

As I lie here in my hospital bed I'm wondering what you're going to look like when you get older, who you'll be. I'm going to miss all that – my little girl growing up. Apart from you won't be my little girl anymore. I'm starting to realise what all this is going to mean, for both of us. It will be hard on both of us, it's been a few days and already I feel as if I have an attachment to you or something. It will be hard but I know you'll stay strong Beth, for the both of us.  
>Quinn x<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So that was quite a short chapter but I was excited to put it up! :D So please let me know if you think I should continue, how I can improve my writing and any other comments. Thank you for reading. <strong>  
><strong>PS. As I said above LyricsArePoetry was one of my first reviewers and her stories are the ones that I read first when I got an account on here. She is such an amazing writer so go check out her stories on the amazing Noughts and Crosses Series, you won't regret it :) <strong>


	3. Bethany Elizabeth?

**So just a short update, but there is more coming, promise! Enjoy! Izzie xx**

* * *

><p>Beth,<p>

I wonder if you've kept on reading these, I hope with all my heart you have. It's weird writing this as if I'm talking to the teenage you because you're lying right here in your cot beside me. I wonder if you'll look like me. If you'll have my hair and Puck's eyes. I'm still thinking of a name for you, baby girl. Puck suggested I give you my name for a middle name, so that I would always be a part of you. Bethany Quinn, it doesn't sound right though. I thought about giving you my middle name Bethany Elizabeth Fabray. Except you won't I'm forgetting you won't be a Fabray will you? No you're going to be a Bethany Corcoran. Bethany Elizabeth Corcoran, that sounds alright I guess, but I'll think about others before I make my final decision – my baby's going to have the best name. I want nothing to be too good for you Beth – you're going to be smart, beautiful and anything else that you want to be. You'll be confident and happy. Maybe one day you'll come looking for me, when we're both ready but it's up to you. Would I have made a different decision if Finn had been the father of you and not Puck? I don't know because that situation didn't happen so I can't really say what I would have done but no, I don't think I would have because the main, selfish reason that I'm giving you up is that I can't bear to be just that girl that had the baby and who's stuck in motherhood.

I'm so sorry that I don't feel like a mother and that you'll have to live all your life as the adopted one. I'm really and truly sorry.

Quinn x


	4. Five days Beth

Beth,

We only have five days left together now, and I think I'm starting to feel something for you. You're special and unique and for the moment, you're all mine. I watch you roll around in your sleep and I feel a sort of pride for you. Puck's attached to you, he's in here day and night so you're never alone for one moment. You have three people who love you very much. I think your daddy would keep you if he could, but he can't. If he asked me I'd let him bring you up on your own, but he's really just a kid still, we all are, he wouldn't know the first thing how to care for you – heck he can barely even care for himself! But what I want for you Beth is to be surrounded by love and warmth all your life – you deserve that. I can't believe half the stuff I'm writing to you, who would have thought it, me – Quinn Fabray getting all maternal. But you've inspired me Beth – I'm going to buckle down and get my grades so I can have a good career and then one day, when I'm ready I'll be able to provide for my children. And when that day comes I **will **be ready and they'll be made with love and the father will be my true love. Your father's great, he really is, he's fiddling with your hat now as I write this but he's not my true love – he's Puck and we'll always be friends but nothing more than that.

You did the strangest thing the other day Beth. I was quietly contemplating my thoughts about you when you rolled over on your tiny belly and I swear to God you smiled at me. When you smile Beth it lights up the room. I have to force myself to look away and think about other things but I can't help glancing occasionally and catching sight of it.

Shelby came in a few hours ago to see you – she's in love with you already and you'll be lucky to have her as a mum, she'll be far better to you than I could have ever been. But anyway she suggested some middle names for you. She liked Annabelle, Susan or Elizabeth to go with Bethany. Of course using Elizabeth would be my middle name and I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that. I do want to be a part of your life in some way; even when we're not physically together any more but what if it turns out after reading these that you hate me? I don't want you to be lumbered with my name if that's the case. It'll be interesting what name I decide on because as you read this you'll already know what's coming. Although I pray to God that you'll never hate me. I never thought that I'd feel this way about you Beth. I'm going to be honest with you, always so here it goes... when you were inside I just put up with you. You were something that had to be endured, you were the thing responsible for ending my relationship with Finn, you were my child and I hated you for it. But now...now you're here with me my feelings have changed completely. I don't feel any of that now. I realise now that none of this was your fault. It was all my fault and I'm sorry I ever blamed you for that.

The nurses are coming round with bottles now and it's time for your feed so I'm going to stop now. Wherever you are, whoever you are, however old you are when you read these Beth just remember who you are and stay true to that. You'll get through whatever life chucks at you, I know you will because I always do.

Quinn x


	5. Mine? Or hers?

**Ok so just to warn you, in this chapter there are two short letters to Beth and then the part in italics (below the underline after the letters) is in story form but it's as if Quinn is telling the story to Beth...because it was kind of hard to explain it in letters. Izzie xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Beth,<p>

Four days to go. I've finally decided on a name for you. Obviously not your first name but a middle name. I had hoped to choose the name but after I thought about it I found that this one suited you best and I still chose it, even though Shelby came up with it. So here it goes. You are Bethany Annabelle Corcoran. It's a beautiful name and it really does suit you, it's elegant and graceful – just like you. It's only a short one today because the guys from Glee Club are visiting, but I'll still be thinking about you and I'll write to you later. All my love,  
>Quinn x<p>

Beth,

It's the afternoon now and we've been moved to a different ward. It's the one for mothers and baby's that are nearly ready to leave, that's when it finally dawned on me what I'm giving up. I'm lying on my bed in this ward with you cradled in my arms and the sun shining through the window and I feel content and happy for the first time in ages. The warmth of the sun shines on us both and you are wriggling about in pleasure. I don't want to let you go Beth. I'll miss you and I promise you that I'm gonna think about you every single day. Your mums just walked in – she's coming over to us now. I'd better put this away. I love you, Beth.  
>Quinn x<p>

* * *

><p><em>Quinn<em>

_"Hi Shelby" I said as I regarded the woman who was to be your mother_

_"Hi Quinn," Shelby turned to look at you "How's my little princess doing?" she cooed at you._

I tried to smile, really I did but I just couldn't muster one up today. Here, right in front of me was the woman who was going to take my daughter away from me. Not that I blame her too much though, if positions were reversed I'd want you as a daughter Beth, you're beautiful. But I replied lightly  
>"She's fine. She likes the sun – she's my sunshine girl." I did smile as I thought about this but I'm sure I saw Shelby's face fall.<p>

_"Look Quinn," she started hesitantly. I raised my eyebrows at her and she stopped and sighed "Do you mind if I take a seat." She indicated to the hospital seat beside the bed. Reluctantly I nodded and she sat down next to us. "Look Quinn," she started again "I know this is hard for you and I understand how much you're giving up – I really do but sweetie you need to come to terms with it because in four days Beth will be my daughter now and not yours." I gasped at her harsh words and replied angrily  
>"Who do you think you are?" Shelby looked confused so I carried on with my rant "You don't realise how much I'm giving up for you. I'm giving you my daughter, free – my beautiful, gorgeous, caring little girl. Mine." Shelby frowned<br>"We agreed Quinn. You didn't want her and I did it – it's not my fault you didn't want her and got pregnant when you did." I glared at her and clutched you tighter "I could still pull out you know. We haven't signed any documents or anything. It's not official or anything." _

_Shelby shook her head as she looked at you and me  
><em>_"You wouldn't do that to her." She said although her voice sounded unsure.  
>"How can you be so sure?" I asked her "You don't know me." <em>

_Shelby shook her head again sadly "No I don't Quinn but I know that you care about that little girl very much and in your heart you know that she'd be better off with me than she would be with you." That made me mad, furious in fact. Maybe, deep down I knew that she was speaking the truth but who was she to judge me? "I know no such thing." I replied hotly "I'd like you to leave now." I told her.  
>Shelby reached out her arms in frustration "I haven't even held her yet." She protested.<br>"No, you haven't." I agreed "But she's my daughter and I'll decide who can and cannot hold her." I put my arm across you to protect you from her.  
>"But..." Shelby started in defiance but I cut her off<br>"Shelby, I'd like you to go. I'll call the nurse if you don't." I threatened. Sighing, Shelby got up to leave – she was nearly out of the door when I took a deep breath and made my decision. "Shelby." I called. She stopped and turned her head to look at me "I'm keeping my baby." Shelby stopped and stood still, facing away from me "I'm pulling out. I'm keeping my daughter." I saw her take in a deep breath and shudder, as if she was about to cry before she left the room._

* * *

><p>Beth,<br>I never thought it would go that way. But she drove me to the edge Beth, she just kept pushing me and gloating me and I'm sorry but I couldn't take it anymore. But I am thankful to her for one thing – she helped me make my final decision, you're too precious for me to let go of Beth. You're my baby, no one else's and I'm going to raise you and care for you and watch you grow up – not her. But I'll carry on writing these letters to you because one day I want you to read them because no matter what Shelby was nearly a part of your life. I don't know if she'll come back now or not. Maybe she'll try and persuade me to change my mind. But nothing can change my mind now Beth – I've got you and I'm never letting go again. All my love,

Quinn x


	6. My Personal Angel

**Ok so once again, I'm finding it hard to tell parts of this story in letter form. So again the bits in italics are in story form, as if Quinn was telling the story to Beth. However the first part in italics is a memory of Quinn's rather than the present. The second italics is the present, when Puck comes to visit Quinn and Beth. Hope that's not too confusing for you. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Beth,<p>

I hope with all my heart that as you read this you are at home with me and that somehow I found the strength to say 'no' to Shelby and keep you as my own daughter. Maybe we're sitting together now reading this and laughing at me... or maybe you're with Shelby and laughing at how ridiculous I was being. Anyway, today would be the third day before you were due to leave to go to Shelby's. Puck doesn't know yet, but he's coming in this morning to talk to me although he doesn't know why yet. I don't know how he's gonna take it; I hope he'll be thrilled. But I don't know what's going to happen between your father and me Beth... will he want to stand by you and me? I hope so...will he want to stay together with me? I don't know and I'm not sure what I really want Beth, my heads so confused right now and I don't know if I just need to space to calm down for a while and get used to all this. You and me I mean. That sounds so strange, but I hope it'll be true. You and me, me and you. It sounds so right, so perfect.

You're tired today, you've slept nearly all day. The sun's shining on you and its making you glow, almost like a little angel sent from heaven just for me. That's what you are Beth. You're my little angel.

Quinn x

* * *

><p><em>I gazed down at you and you returned my gaze, your wide hazel brown eyes staring up at me. You blinked a few times as if in shock and I smiled at you. You wound your tiny little fingers around my hand and I stroked your silky smooth head. You were so beautiful already. I heard footsteps approaching and looked up, it was my mother.<br>"Oh Quinny..." she trailed off as she caught sight of you in my arms "Oh!" she gasped "She's beautiful Quinn honey. I'm so proud of you." She hurried over to the side of the bed to give me an awkward one armed hug. When we'd finished our embrace I smiled at her  
>"I know she is mom, and she has a name?" my mum smiled and looked at you again<br>"Is that right?" she asked. _

_I nodded "Mother I'd like you to meet my daughter Beth" we both laughed at how formal I sounded and I must admit that it felt good to laugh with my mother again. Mother gazed in wonder at both of us but then, keeping her eyes on you the whole time she said  
>"You know Quinny, we almost named you Beth. It's a beautiful name. " I smiled, I hadn't known that.<br>"Actually it wasn't my idea mom, it was Noah's." My mother's eyes widened at that and I knew she was surprised. I would have given anything to see her face then if Finn was the father and our baby had been named Drizzle. _

That was a nice memory Beth. Mother and I finally seemed back to mother and daughter after so long fighting... and it was all because of you Beth. You were sort of like a peace maker in all of this, the one who brought love and happiness into all of our lives.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey squirt." Puck greeted you and then turned to me<br>"Hey Quinn." I frowned at his nick name for you – it reminded me of a frog or a squid.  
>"She's not a squirt." I told him evenly. Puck nodded casually<br>"Sure, sure whatever." He slumped down in the armchair beside the bed  
>"So, how are my two favourite girls doing?" he asked. I allowed myself to smile at him, this was the Puck I liked, the perfect gentlemen.<br>"We're fine." I replied easily and then added "We're both more than fine in fact." I rocked you in my arms and you woke up briefly, your hazel eyes struggled to adjust to the surroundings and for one dreaded moment I thought you were about to scream your head off... but luckily you just drifted off again.  
>"Is that right Beth?" Puck asked you and then answered in a silly voice "Yes daddy. Yes it is." I ruffled his hair affectionately<br>"You're such a dork Puck!" Then I took a deep breath, this was it. I really was going to tell him. "Puck," I began hesitantly "I have something I need to tell you." _

_Puck instantly stopped joking around "What is it? What's wrong Quinn? Has something happened with you and your mother? Is Beth okay?" the questions came tumbling out his mouth in concern. I shook my head vigorously and pressed one finger to his lips to stop him from talking  
>"I don't know how you're going to take this," I started again now that I had Puck's full attention. I looked from Beth and back to him again "First of all, I've decided on a middle name for Beth – Annabelle." I told him. Puck's face didn't change, he was obviously waiting for the other part that I wasn't sure he could take "Beth is our daughter, Puck. Our own flesh and blood, and I think it should stay that way Puck." <em>

_Puck looked confused, I rolled my eyes "Look Puck what I'm trying to say is... as much as it pains me to think of bringing Beth up with an idiot like you." I said jokingly "I want to do it. I want to keep our daughter Noah." _

_Puck finally got it and his face lit up, he pulled me into a tight hug.  
>"You're serious?" He asked me. I nodded happily. Puck jumped up "Wow! Quinn - I- Thank you!" he stumbled over his words as started walking backwards towards the door<br>"I've got to go tell everybody. Bye Beth. I'll see you later Quinn. Love you." With that he was out the door as fast as a cheetah. I settled down again with you in my arms and smiled to myself. But that smile faded when I thought about what I'd done today. Today I'd made someone's day and maybe even their whole life but today I'd also broken someone's heart and crushed their hopes and dreams._


	7. Changing my mind, again

Beth,

I'm so angry at the world, at the way society is treated. At the way everyone in high school is segregated to the popular people and the not so popular people. The way how what you look like, or how much money your parents earn determines who you are for the rest of your life. I'm so angry Beth and it scares me, the only thing that can calm me is you.

Staring at your innocent, pure, tiny little face keeps me just about sane. Shelby came back after an hour or so to speak to me. She pleaded with me, cried, shouted, cried some more and apologised before pleading again. There was a lot of crying though and I don't blame. I feel terrible for what I've put her through this past week or so but I'm doing what's best for you Beth. I am.

Or is it just me trying to convince myself? Maybe there was some sense in what Shelby was saying. She probably could provide a better life for you Beth... but all you need is love and I've got plenty of that to give out.

That's not strictly true though. And I did say how much money your parents earn and what kind of house you live puts you in groups in your life and you'd be in the bottom, un popular group if you had Puck and I for parents, but if you had Shelby then maybe it'd be different. But I need to stop thinking about Shelby. I've made up my mind and I've told Puck. You need your real mother and father not some stranger bringing you up. But what Shelby said did make sense... and she said she'd pay us for you if that's what we were worried about. But Beth if we did give you to Shelby it wouldn't be for the money, heck I'd probably dump it in the nearest charity box or something. But she said that she'd make sure you had a fantastic life full of opportunity and that's more than we could give you. And the look in her eyes Beth when she looked at you, when she spoke about you... it was if she loved you truly already, as if you were her entire life. Oh Beth, I don't know what to do. Either way someone gets hurt so I guess it's what's right for you that'll decide. I'm gazing at you now Beth, you're tiny little complexion and wondering what's best for you and how you're going to grow up. With me you'll be the girl who was the result of a teenage pregnancy, the unwanted girl, you'll live in a small house and won't have any fancy things or gadgets. With Shelby, your life could be so very different. I'm so sorry Beth. I'm really, really so sorry for doing this to you. I'm sorry Puck. I'm sorry Shelby. I'm sorry. But I have to do what's right for you now Beth, regardless of everyone's feelings. And what's best for you is... I think... to be with Shelby. So goodbye my baby girl, when Shelby comes back I'm going to tell her and today will be my last day with you. Tomorrow you won't be my baby girl anymore, you'll be hers. For now though, you're asleep in your cot unaware of all the chaos happening around you. Sweet dreams my baby girl.

Quinn x

* * *

><p><strong>OMG Quinn! I can't believe I wrote that for her! I really dislike her right now...even though I wrote it...anyway I think this story is getting near its end (as it's Quinn's last day with Beth tomorrow everyone!) so I hope if you're reading this you've enjoyed it. Izzie xx<strong>


	8. Just A Few More Hours, Beth

**Ok, now I know this is only a story...but I'm getting really into it...and I'm still mad at Quinn! How could she do it to Beth? But most of all...how could she do it to Puck! But I suppose there's no going back..after all she can't change her mind again (or can she? :O ) Lets see what she does next...**

* * *

><p>Beth,<p>

I can't believe this is my last day with you. I keep telling myself I can change my mind again but in my heart I know I can't, I've decided and I can't go back anymore.

Shelby came back and when I told her she cried some more , thanked me, hugged us both and cried some more. She promised me she'd take good care of you and I told her I was counting on it. I haven't told your father yet, he went off on a football away match so by the time he gets back you'll be gone and I feel terrible that he won't get to say a proper goodbye to you but it can't be helped.

As part of our agreement, Puck and I are not allowed to track you down or try and find you but if you want to when you're old enough you can try and find us. If you did I hope you won't be disappointed with us. We're signing the adoption papers soon and then your grandmothers coming in to see you for the last time. I'm still trying to get my head around the fact that you're going to be nearly grown up by the time you read this and not the small, venerable little girl I see right in front of me now. I'm going to stop writing for now because I want to treasure my last few moments with you.

Quinn x

* * *

><p>Beth,<p>

We've just signed the adoption papers with Shelby. And I signed your birth certificate as well. It said that your name was Bethany Annabelle Fabray so that it is official that I am your mother but then underneath it stated that you were being adopted by Shelby Corcoran and that your name would now become Bethany Annabelle Corcoran.

On the adoption papers it said that once you come of age then you could legally change your name back to Bethany Annabelle Fabray which is important to me, I mean that you'd have the chance to do that if you wanted to. I'm also grateful that Shelby let us name you, even though she helped a bit with your middle name. Of course I have no way of knowing that she won't just change it the minute you're hers but I have to trust in her and pray that she won't.

Only a few more hours until the end of the day Beth, that means only a few more hours together. Tonight I'll be all alone in this hospital before I can go home the next day. Only a few more hours left Beth, so I'm going to spend all of it thinking about you. I'm scared about what's going to happen now, what Puck will say, what Shelby will do. All I can do is wonder though, wonder how you'll grow up and who you'll be. So many things I wish I knew...but I don't. Goodbye for now Beth.

Quinn x


	9. Goodbye, Beth

Beth,

These are our last few moments together.

The nurses are here and so is Shelby and their ready to whisk you away. I can't tear my eyes away from you – not even for a moment. You're so beautiful Beth. You're wide hazel eyes stare up at me in complete trust and their framed by your dark, long eyelashes. You have some light brown hair on your head, which is soft and velvety and I can't stop stroking it. Your toes are curled up and your fingers scrunched round mine. Your little ears twitch slightly as I whisper in your ear "I love you Beth, forever and ever. Don't ever forget that."

I breathe in your warm, clean, happy smell and sigh. I don't want to let you go Beth, but I have to. Don't worry though, I'm going to carry on writing to you. I'm giving these lot of letters to Shelby to keep but I'm going to send her the other ones so that when you're old enough you can read them.

Shelby and the nurses come to stand by your bed. Shelby has a brand new pink carrier and blanket in her hand. The nurses crowd round and smile at me sympathetically.

"Are you ready dear?" she asks me. I shake my head  
>"Just give me a minute." I manage to whisper. She nods understandingly and turns away. Tears are falling from my face now as I realise that this really is goodbye Beth. Oh Beth. I get you out of your cot and hold you to me, I can feel your steady heart beat and I want never to have to let you go.<p>

The nurse clears her throat and I know it's time for you to go.  
>"I love you Beth, more than anything in the world but you've got to go to your new mummy now. Mummy loves you very much but your new mummy loves you as well and she can give you a better life than I can. Her name's Shelby." You opened up your eyes as if you were listening to me<br>"That's right Beth. But don't ever forget that mummy loves you. You're beautiful baby girl and if there was any other way." I sobbed into your ears.

Your little fingers tightened around my shoulder as if you were trying to comfort me. The nurses were looking away in embarrassment. I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself for you sake, this was going to be stressful enough for you already without me making it worse.

When I could trust myself to speak I said "I'm ready now Shelby." Shelby turned to face us and stepped towards us, arms outstretched. I gave you one last hug and a kiss on the forehead  
>"You've got to go now Beth. I love you." I told her as I handed her over to Shelby and watched as Shelby cradled her in her arms before putting you in your carrier.<p>

"Thank you Quinn. You don't realise how much you've given me, and how much you've given Beth. We can never repay you." I nodded and said shakily  
>"Just remember to keep the letters I send and give them to Beth when she's old enough." Shelby nodded and I watched as she and the nurses walked out of the ward, taking you with them and out of my life. But I loved you Beth and I hope that you never forgot that.<p>

Quinn x


	10. My Mistake?

Beth,

You've only been gone a few hours but already I feel as though I've made a terrible mistake, but one that I can't change now. I'm going to write to you as often as I can Beth. Even if you never see these letters at least I'll feel as if I'm contributing something towards your life. I'm dreading when Puck gets back and I have to tell him you're gone. He's going to be so mad at me Beth, for not letting him say goodbye or even helping me make this decision. You'll be on your way to your new home as I write this, to the start of your new life. I hope you're happy Beth, wherever you may be as you read this.

Quinn x

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! Jeez I wish Quinn would just make up her mind, one second she wants Beth, the next she doesn't! Anyways, as always I hope you enjoyed! <strong>


	11. The End Of A Journey

Beth,

This will be my last letter to you. I'm at home now, away from all the madness of the hospital. I felt so bad Beth. Terrible for letting you down and terrible for letting Puck down. He was so mad, I've never seen his so furious. I was cruel. I took you away from him.

We talked it over though we're fine now, but we've decided to call it a day for a while – we've both got other things we need to concentrate on now, like Glee Club and our exams. We both want to make you so proud Beth, even though you won't be here with us personally. I know you'll make us proud Beth, I can feel it.

So, our journey together ends here, I won't write anymore. But I hope that wherever you are your life is full and happy. I hope that you don't regret reading these letters I wrote to you and I hope that you love your mum with all your heart. I wonder what you'll enjoy doing? Because you're my daughter, and yet I won't know a thing about you and that is what terrifies me the most – even more than the prospect of giving you away, the idea of not knowing you or anything about your life scares me. But I'm sure I'll learn to deal with it and you'll adjust to your new life and you will be amazing Beth. You will. No parental pressure there though or anything!

I know that when Shelby reads this, and even now as I write this, she will be your mum. I'm not your mum anymore, sure I am biologically but I think it takes a lot more than that to be someone's mums don't you? So when you read this, you'll probably be wondering what you're meant to do now... do I just expect you to carry on like normal, like you haven't just read all of this? Yes Beth, I do because I know you'll be a strong girl if you're anything like Puck and I. I was almost tempted to write if you're anything like your mum and dad but I stopped myself, because as much as it saddens me... we're not your mum and dad, not anymore. So you should think of us... like more of a friend, yeah a friend. I think I'll be happy in the knowledge that when you read these, if you read these, we will be friends.

So goodbye and good luck. You'll always hold a special place in my heart. I love you Bethany Annabelle Corcoran. I miss you, and always will but I know you'll be so happy with Shelby. Goodbye Beth, I love you.

Quinn xx

_End_

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! That's the end of Quinn's story! It was quite a short one I know, but I felt it was a good place to end it there with Beth going off with Shelby and Quinn sorted (well kinda) with Puck. And it leaves room for another story I guess, about Beth and Shelby. So I hope you've all enjoyed reading this. Please review! Izzie xx<strong>


End file.
